


The Non-Related Twins

by sequoia1234



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Extended Families, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, First Love, Forbidden Love, Forests, Foster Care, Friendship is Magic, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Incest, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, No Incest, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Sex, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Telepathy, True Love, Twincest, Twins, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequoia1234/pseuds/sequoia1234
Summary: Identical twin boys that aren't related so they can do anything with each other, and they do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got into sex when I was 11, any fell in love with my first boy when I was 12, so I started thinking about gay sex, this is what my pre-teen mind came up with.

Two people meet in a lost clearing under the cover of darkness, they both know that no one else can follow the winding path that leads to this secret place, their midnight playground. Here these two swore an oath, one that brought them together forever. Their minds linked, to think and feel as the other does. at this young age, they learned they would never be without the other, these boys knew they'd found their friend for life. Identical twins born of two different mothers and two different fathers, brought together when they each found their own path through the forest of darkness into this clearing covered in light.

The first time we met, we both walked into this clearing, like looking into a mirror, we saw the other, as we looked into each other's eyes we knew, and in that moment we thought the same thing and are two different minds, “He's the one.”

That day we swore our own, him and I, we promised to let the other always be a part of the conversation inside our minds, we said that our thoughts and feelings would always be shared, but we know who they’d stemmed from.

Xavier name means perfect, he was named that because that's what he had to be, as the heir to the biggest company in the world, he needed to be perfect in every way in order to take over after his father.

My name, Ehichi, means bright star or shining stars, in my family of actors and singers, all famous, that's what I'm meant to be, a star of the entertainment world.

Only when we're together can we forget our responsibilities, what are families wants of us, and what they feel we need to be or do and only think of ourselves and each other.

Our friendship grows in secret, and so does our disdain for what our families are forcing us to do. I dive into my school work as Xavier looks only to his writing, he writes stories and poems, then gives them to me to show my parents. I study when we're apart and I help him get good grades in school.

We go to the same school, and are even in the same class because we're identical everyone thinks we're twins, but they get confused at the fact we have different last name. We never talk in school because of what our parents do, but we both rejoice in the idea that we won't have to leave each other alone.

When both our mothers died in a train wreck Xavier's father becomes a workaholic and is never home, mine became an abusive drunkard.

I start to stop coming to see  Xavier during the night over the summer, and all he feels from my mind is pain.

I come back to school with a black eye and other visible bruises, Xavier sees this and knows immediately what happened. He walks up to me, grabs my arm, and drags me into the hall. No one follows, but I know they're listening through the door. Xavier’s voice becomes stern, but quiet as he says, “Why do you let him do this to you? Come live with me, my father's never home. Let me take care of you.” He starts to cry and hugs me tight, “ I don't know what  I'd do without you, you're my best friend, let me keep you safe.”  Xavier releases me, wipes away his tears, then mine, and he looks into my eyes and begs, “Please, Ehichi, please.”

Not knowing what else to do, I nod my head. Xavier hugs me again, thanks me, then leads me back to class. When we walk in the door everyone is hurrying back to their seats. The teacher looks like he wants to punish Xavier, but then he sees my face and knowing what we were talking about he lets it go

The class does interrogate us over what happened and what it means. They get nothing from me, but Xavier says, “  I'm taking care of a friend, that's all that matters.”

I walk home with Xavier and when we get to his mansion we hold hands as we walk through the garden. He stopped me at a stone bench, “I'm glad you agreed to come here. If you hadn't I may have had someone kidnap you on your way home.” We laugh together, knowing he'd never do that, and that I'd never turn him down. We stop laughing and look into each other's eyes for what seems like such a short time, but we both wanted to go on forever. I hear his thoughts as he thinks, _I wonder if I can kiss him._ He stands up when he realizes his thoughts are shared with me. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, please, Ehichi....please........forgive me.” Xavier runs away, me following close behind.

When I catch up to him I grabbed his arm and stop him, “it's okay, I can't judge you for what you think, if I did that would ruin our relationship. I'm okay, I promise, your thoughts are your own.”

I can clearly see that, for once, Xavier doesn't believe me, so I do something that I now know we both want. I kiss him, slowly at first, but increasingly more passionate. After his initial shock at what I've done, he kisses me back, matching my pace.

Because our eyes are closed and we aren't paying attention to the world around us we don't notice Xavier father drawing near until he says, “Who the hell are you, and why are you kissing my son?” We both jump at the voice and look to our intruder.

“Father I can explain…” Xavier starts interrupted by his father's hand going up.

His father looks from me to him and back again, “First things first, why do you two look like identical twins?”

“We aren't father, we aren't even related, Ehichi and I have checked.”  Xavier looks to me and thinks, _Don't say a word, he'll just get worse._

“Can this Ehichi speak?” Xavier father asks as he looks to me .

“He is shy, I  know everything about him, so I'll speak for him.” Xavier looks to me and I give a shy nod, keeping up the act, “ Tell me what you want to know I'll answer what I can.” Xavier says looking back at his father.

“Okay, who let him in, and why is he here?” Xavier's father asks, giving in.

“I brought him here, his mother died in the train wreck,” Xavier father flinches at the words, “ I'm his friend so, when I saw the bruises I knew immediately of his father's abuse. I had him come here....please let him stay. I don't want to have him go back to that man. If he stays I won't kiss him again,” Xavier move closer and takes my hand, “but if you force him to leave, I'll leave with him, then everyone will learn that your son ran away with another boy, and they were kissing. Tell me, which one do you want.”

“Fine, he can stay...If you don't kiss again. And, he has to ask me if you can stay himself.”

As the man looks to me I stepped out from behind Xavier and say, “ if I could, I'd like to stay with Xavier...for as long as I can.” I hang off Xavier’s shoulder, “ after all, we are identical.”

We get into the house, and Xavier shows me to his room. On the way I think, _We won't actually followed this whole no-kissing thing, will we?_ Xavier smiles and says, “ of course not.”

Xavier stopped at a beautifully hand-carved wooden door that leads to an even more amazing room, it looks like an extremely expensive 5-star hotel room. Xavier face looks normal and I realize he lives like this all the time so he must be used to it by now, I live in my parents vacation home so it's small and not that extravagant, my parents never having taken me to a place such as this.

As I look around the room Xavier looks only at me, at one point, I guess he didn't want to wait any longer, he locked the door so we couldn't be interrupted again, then, he pushes me onto the bed and kisses me, hard and passionate. I know this is coming so I'm not surprised instead I kiss him back, harder, faster, and more passionate.

It's normally strange for any boys to kiss each other, but we look like twins, which makes it even stranger, but I don't care, and neither does Xavier, yet we both know that other people will care.

Xavier has my shirt off before I realize we stopped kissing. I stop us there because I know if we go any farther than people will hear us. “ Stop....Xavier.....people will hear us......you have to stop."

“You're right, I don't even know what comes after this anyway, I couldn't continue even if I wanted to.” Xavier gets off from me but I can tell he doesn't want to.

“It's okay, I want to continue, just later. Let's wait until tomorrow when your father goes back to work.” Xavier still doesn't look convinced so I continue, “ I want this,” I sit up and kiss him, “you can hear my thoughts and know my feelings, look into my mind, all there is is want for you.” Xavier finally smiles when he does as I say he hears my thoughts and knows just how much I want to do this, just how much I wish we could continue.

The next day in school I look up what would happen next, because, as he brought up, neither of us knows what happens next. When I find out I get scared and think to him, _Maybe we shouldn't do this, after all, I don't like what comes next, they say it's really painful._

 _Oh, sorry, I didn't know if it's painful then I agree, maybe we should wait, at least until we're both completely ready._ I feel his disappointment, but with it comes relief; Xavier must feel as if I have to like it as well.

 _We can still kiss, I want to kiss you all the time._ I think quickly, trying to make Xavier left disappointed.

 _Yeah, I'd like that too._ Xavier thanks back.

Back at Xavier's house we take a quick bath together, I even wash Xavier back and hair. Xavier offers to wash me too, but because he's never had to wash his own hair and back he has no clue how to wash someone else's. I tell him not to mind, I can do it on my own, but I can tell he wanted to do it.

When I'm done I join him in the water with a light kiss. Even though the bathtub is big enough for both of us he has me sit in between his legs so he can hold me.

I feel something poking into my back, but only realized what it is when his embarrassment flows into my mind. I try to act as if I didn't notice as I move away slowly. When he notices I've moved he apologizes again and again until it gets to the point where I have to grab his hand and bring it to my own waist so he can feel but I, too, am hard.

Xavier's hand moves up and down my shaft, testing its length. Only after I let out a muffled moan, my hand trying to silence me, does he realize he's basically jerking me off. He stops quickly. My disappointment must be felt because he begins again soon after. I'm glad he's not very good at this because I want to savor this moment forever as pleasure runs through my body his hand producing all of it. Xavier begins to moan with me because our feelings are shared. I reach down to give him the same treatment that he's giving me and our pleasure doubles and multiplies as it combines. Neither of us can go on like this for much longer and in less than a minute it becomes too much for either of us. Xavier releases his load first, but I'm barely a step behind

When were both back to being clean we get out, both dizzy from staying in for too long.

We finally come down for dinner and our late as we both needed for more rounds before we were soft enough to go in public.

At dinner we found out that Xavier's father is going to be home for dinner every day from now on, he said he wanted to, ‘spend more time with his son.’ His son though had no interest in this plan. In fact, Xavier would be happy or if his father never came home, then he'd be able to have sex with me as much as he wanted, once you figured out how. At least that's what he thought to me.....without all the swears. All in all, dinner was fun.

Back up in our room Xavier and I, both trying to figure out what to do about what we'd done looked around trying to avoid eye contact Xavier finally looks at me and ask, “Can we do it again?” Making me laugh, which makes him laugh.

“No, you idiot.” I look at him, “ I don't know what made you that horny, but I know it's not your DNA.” We both laugh again. I realize this conversation was a really good icebreaker but I don't think he meant it to be that way.

“We should just go to bed, knowing your father, he’ll be in to check on us soon”

Xavier nods in response but is still disappointed.

As we lie in bed Xavier sends me reassuring thoughts, knowing I’m scared of what will happen if I have to go back to my father.

Xavier’s father peaks into the room after about an hour, by that point Xavier’s already asleep in my arms, curled up as he was when we were little.

“Shhhh, he just fell asleep,” I whisper to his father as he enters the room.

“I was wondering if I could talk to him about how long he thinks he’ll be staying with us.” Xavier’s father says, thinking I’m his son.

“I believe you mean to be speaking to me.”

“Oh,” He sits on the chair by the bed, “Xavier never used to like to sleep with others so I thought…” He drags off.

“I know, he never was able to trust anyone except me enough to sleep with them, he thought they would put him in danger,” I pause, reminiscing about all the times Xavier slept in my arms when we were younger, “but I do admit that may be my fault, I was abused by my father while I was asleep, so it may have affected him.” I pause to shake the memory from my mind then continue, “At first it was I who needed him by my side at night, but he soon got used to it and stopped liking to fall asleep without being in my arms.”

“When did you two meet?” Xavier’s father looks very confused, and he has good reason to be, we never told anyone about the other for years, both knowing that if we ever did our parent would find out and keep us apart.

“I believe it was when we were seven when we first saw each other, but we knew of the other way before that, one of us would start a project in the woods between our houses and the other would finish it exactly as we wanted.” I noticed Xavier’s father’s eyes go wide in the low light, “Sir, I’ve loved you son since before I even knew what the word meant, and I always will.”

During the night I get a phone call on my cell phone from the hospital saying my father was found dead this afternoon, apparently he drank himself to death. I don't feel bad though I never saw him as a father, and he was never there for me. Xavier hugs me when he hears the news and he tells me everything will be okay, then, he thinks something I never thought to think, _I hope I can convince my father to adopt him. No, father would never go for that. I hope he stays nearby._ At this point we're both crying, not for my father, but for ourselves, we don't ever want to be apart again.

Xavier father walks in after getting a call from the school about the news. When he sees me hugging Xavier at first he thinks we're doing something sexual so he yells at us, but when we look to him and he sees our tears change faces and red eyes he realizes that we've already heard the news and are comforting each other and he stops. Xavier’s father says, somewhat smug, “He can stay tonight, but in the morning someone's going to come take him. Say goodbye, you two will never see each other again.”

Tonight we cry ourselves to sleep, hugging each other, not ever wanting the morning to come and force us apart.

After a lifetime together mentally, and a week in the same house, saying goodbye is the hardest thing possible, when we were seven and Xavier went on vacation in another country we learned that our telepathy doesn't work at a distance of more than fifteen miles, About the size of the town. We may never actually meet again, and we won't even be able to think to each other, we're going to both be properly, alone.

 

Xavier is first night alone was sleepless, at first he tried hugging a pillow, but it felt wrong. Around midnight he realizes why, Ehichi was always the one holding him, Ehichi was always the strong one, the last to shed a tear, the last to release when they jerked  each other off, the one who washes his hair, Ehichi always seemed like Xavier is older brother,  he actually was 32 days older than Xavier.

 

Ehichi was also on his own for his first sleep last night, on a new bed in a new place. Ehichi was thirty miles north in a group home. None of the other boys like him, he's 16 years old, hot, smart, everything they want to be, but aren't; and he has someone who still wants him.

Neither Xavier or Ehichi ate, drank, or slept without the other. The group home thought it was because his father died so they put him into counseling, but it doesn't help. Eventually, Ehichi flips out and yells, “ I'm not sad about my father! I hate that man! If you want me to eat again take me back to Xavier! Give me back my love!” This gets the counselor to back off.

 

That night Xavier as father gets a call from the group home asking what Ehichi’s  relationship with Xavier was, he responded, “Ehichi is a bad influence on my son, they're identical and they think that they're in love. The idea of my son being with that person is enough to make me sick. Keep that child there, I'll keep mine here, will get over it if we keep them separate.” then he hung up.

 

Both Xavier and Ehichi only got worse, after a month they were put into a chemically induced coma and on an IV drip.

They woke up at the same time screaming the other's name, two nurses rushed into the rooms and told them the other was okay, but both Xavier and Ehichi already know that they can hear each other's thoughts again.

“Where is he?” Ehichi asks soon after he woke up, “ he's in this Hospital, too, isn't he? Take me to him, please,” Ehichi’s voice cracks, “I need him, and he needs me, we've never been apart for more than a few hours.”

After another minute of begging, the nurse gives in and help him out of bed. _Wait for me I'll be there soon_ He thinks to Xavier as he waits to see his face again.

The first thing that happens to me when I enter Xavier room is that my mind gets flooded with pure joy, both mine and his. When I see his face he looks like he hasn't eaten in a long time, just skin and bones, then I noticed he's thinking the same thing. Even when we're both in this state, we only worry about the other.

Xavier jumped out of bed and hugs me, the nurse crying behind us just see two twins being reunited, when we know we're more than just twins.

“We're running away tonight, right?” Xavier whispers in my ear.

“ No, but I won't let them take you away from me ever again,”  I whisper back, “ behave, for now, I'll figure something out in the morning.”

“ I love you.” Xavier says aloud.

“Can me and Xavier have a few minutes alone, I want to know my twins been up to while I was gone.”

The two nurses leave, thinking we're just twins.

The moment the doors are closed I pull the curtains shut, hiding us from the world. Xavier pushes me onto the bed the moment I’m done and immediately starts kissing me.

I push him away and get up, “ Lie down.” I order him and he obeys. I lie on top of him, taking off my gown as he takes off his then we go back to kissing. Both naked now I can see all Xavier’s muscles move as he stretches to meet me for another kiss, pushing up into me as I push into him.

We begin to grind against each other, our pleasure increasing and multiplying until Xavier orgasms, me following soon after.

Xavier's father walks in on us again, this time both covered in cum. _Follow my lead,_ I think to Xavier, _I have a plan._

“Father stop,” I begin, turning to Xavier’s father, acting as Xavier, “I won't listen to you anymore, but I will make you a very good deal. I'll get a hundred on every test and get into any college you want me to, all you have to do is say Ehichi can stay with us until we graduate. he's just as intelligent as I am, and I love him, if you don't I'll give a zero on every test, drop out of high school, and never go to college, again, it's your choice.” I think to Xavier, _If this works I'll give you back your life if you want it. I'm sorry, but I thought it might be easier than trying to tell you what to say and having a lag._

 _No, you can have my life, I don't want it, I always fit better into your life anyway. It's about time we swapped._ Xavier thinks relieved of his responsibilities.

“There is no entertainers son who can possibly be as smart as my son, no way.” Xavier’s father interrupts our mental conversation and taking up back to the problem at hand.

Xavier sees his cue and speak up, “look at my grades, there are perfect as Xavier's,” he sits up and hangs off my shoulder, “after all, we are identical.” by saying what I said when I first met his father Xavier solidifies who is who in his father's mind.

“Fine, I'll accept this crazy ultimatum of yours,”  Xavier father says, dejected, “but I don't want you to doing anything more than kissing, kissing is fine, I know I can't stop you now, so I'll just say not in my house.”  Xavier father looks so down it seems as if he's the guy who just waved the white flag in the middle of a war, and is now regretting it.

And. Then. Walk. In. Aunt.

“I here for you darling, I heard about your father, I'm very…” She drags off seeing the scene in front of her, “Why are there two of you, what are you doing naked and covered in cum, and what is this pervert doing watching?”

 _Shit, um...I almost just broke your cover. Summary: she is my aunt, she's a Lesbian so it's fine to reveal our relationship to her, but she lives in Canada and she's probably here to take me away, you, now that we swapped._ I quickly think.

“Aunt, what are you doing here?” Xavier says to her.

“Answer my questions first.” She responds quickly.

“Okay, this is Xavier we're identical, but we aren't twins. We’re...in love. ‘This pervert’ is Xavier father, he....walked in on us....as you did.”

“Okay, I’ll take this guy and get out of your way, you two just finish up and come out when you’re done.”

As they leave Xavier says, “You forgot to tell me she's completely awesome!” Then he starts kissing me again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's done, but the rest of it is on paper and I need to get it onto my computer. Other works of mine are completed though if you want to look at those


End file.
